Little Miss Chatterbox
Little Miss Chatterbox is the sixteenth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. About her *'Colour': Pink *'Shape': Semi-circular *'Gender': Female *'Personality': Bigmouth, Indiscreet, Boastful, Non-stop, Continuous, Talkative *'Hair': Blond hair in puffs *'Family': Mr. Chatterbox (brother), a father, a grandfather, a great-grandfather (her brother mentioned these in Mr. Men and Little Miss), and an uncle (mentioned in The Mr. Men Show episode Paint) *'Friends': Mr. Tickle, Little Miss Sunshine, the rest of the characters, though some (such as Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Rude) don't always return the favour *'Rivals': Mr. Rude (one-sided) *'Likes': Chocolate cake, pencil erasers, animals, kittens and cute things. *'Dislikes': Rudeness, scary things. *'Job': Talking on and on and on *'Features': Blue and white sneakers *'Nationality': Liverpudlian (UK), American (US) *'Voice Actresses': Jill Shilling (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Alyson Court (US dub), Katie Leigh (The Mr. Men Show), Teresa Gallagher (UK dub) Story Little Miss Chatterbox talks a lot just like her brother (Mr. Chatterbox). She is trying to find a job, but every time she has one, she talks until it's time for the place to be closed and gets fired the next day. At the end, she ends up being a person who tells time. She tells the time every second. ''The Mr. Men Show'' Little Miss Chatterbox is a recurring character in the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show. She kept her looks except she has a darker shade of pink and her shoelaces are no longer visible, as usual, she never stops talking (she might pause sometimes). Her house is on top of a hill, and shaped like a telephone. She wrote a story of her life in Dance. She annoys Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Stubborn and Mr. Rude for their own weakness with her talking. She appears to be very flighty, giggly, pretty, girly and fun. In Season 2 she was seen with Mr. Tickle in most of the episodes. In the US and UK Versions, she is voiced by Katie Leigh and Teresa Gallagher. Trivia *In Sand & Surf's "Beach party a go-go" Miss Chatterbox is seen once with her hair in a ponytail. *In the episode, Inventions, she invented the "Polite-O-Phone" and she got Mr. Rude to borrow it for about an hour to get him to learn good manners then she went off somewhere. So Mr. Rude use it and he said his usual mean and rude things into the microphone to Mr. Messy, Mr. Small and Mr. Nosey, who all arrived and asked him favours, but it changed his mean and rude things to make it sound as if it was saying nice and friendly things to them and they thanked him and went off and then Miss Chatterbox came back to see how Mr. Rude was when he used the Polite-O-Phone and when Mr. Rude said something ungrateful to her into the microphone it changed it to make it sound as if he was thanking her and how it changed his life from being a mean and rude person to being a more polite and friendly person. She then praised him and she took the Polite-O-Phone away with her leaving Mr. Rude feeling angry about being polite about things and to people. Mr. Rude then burped without saying, "Pardon me!" and went to sleep on the park bench. *She is the one who wears sneakers the others are her brother, Mr. Small, Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Funny, Mr. Messy and Mr. Nervous. *She is first seen in Physical. *She is one of the 12 characters with no visible nose. *She is friends with Mr. Tickle, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Grumpy, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Happy, and Mr. Fussy. *She cares that Mr Rude has bad manners and is acting rude in Dance, Books, Inventions, Jobs, Sleep, and Next Door. *It is said that her best friend is Little Miss Sunshine. *She has her shoes off four times (Boats, Shoes, Seashore, Sand & Surf). *She owns a collection of tiny furniture in Collecting. *She was scared of Mr. Stubborn as a werewolf in Night *In Clean Teeth she told Mr. Grumpy the story about her and Mr. Tickle in the episode Driving *Also she is telling about Cinderella in Fairies & Gnomes. *In Shoes, she portrayed Cinderella with Mr. Grumpy (before he quit and let Mr. Fussy take the role) as the prince. *She is the only semi-circular character inThe Mr. Men Show. *She is the one of the four pink characters. *She's one of the many characters who does care if Mr. Bump gets hurt in Reptiles. *In the 1995 show, she is first seen in Hurry Mr. Rush, Autumn is Coming. *It is possible if she is a vegan, since in Cooking she didn't want to cook animals. *She is one of the first mates on the S.S. Stubborn. The other was Miss Calamity. *She appears with Mr. Stubborn again in Out to Sea, looking for the Good Ship that Stubborn sank in Ships. *She seems to like Mr. Grumpy as she is seen with him most of the time when he's a bad tempered person. *She also spends a lot of time with Mr. Rude, despite the fact that he hates her constant chattering a lot! *She can't drive a crane. (mentioned in Construction), but she can drive a bulldozer (shown in Birds) *In Canned Goods, her house is on a hill, but in other episodes (like Yard Work), her yard is flat. *When she is told to be quiet, she just carries on. *When she sees Little Miss Magic, she says, "I love it when she does that" like Little Miss Scary and Mr. Messy. *She annoys Mr. Quiet in his zen garden behind the fence. *She is one of the three characters who like being tickled. *Even though Little Miss Chatterbox is the sixteenth book in the Little Miss series, she is placed thirteenth in the Little Miss Library, between Little Miss Twins and Little Miss Dotty which were the fifteenth and seventeenth books in the Little Miss series, respectively, though they are respectively placed twelfth and fourteenth in the Little Miss Library. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *''Madame Bavarde'' (French) *''Unsere Polly Plaudertasche'' (German) *Miss Quasselstrippe (Second German Release) *''Dona Charlatana'' (Spanish) *''Mevrouwtje Kletskous'' (Dutch) *Menina Tagarela (Portuguese) *Η Κυρία Φλύαρη (Greek) *Lille Frøken Sniksnak (Danish) *Lille Frøken Skravlebøtte (Norwegian) *Mała Gaduła (Polish) *Miss Fecsegő (Hungarian) *Мисс Трешотка (Балтунья) (Russian) *嘮叨小姐 (Taiwan) *おしゃべり好きちゃん(Japanese) *수다양 (Korean) *גברת מדברת (Hebrew) *ألانيسا ثارثارا (Alanisah thartharah) (Arabic) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Chatterbox *Mr. Happy *Mr. Greedy *Mr. Uppity *Little Miss Splendid *Little Miss Sunshine (mentioned) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Brave *Mr. Perfect *Mr. Marvelous *Little Miss Busy-Body *Little Miss Tidy *Little Miss Fabulous (with Miss Fabulous' hair) *Hurry Mr. Rush, Autumn is Coming (TV) *Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice (TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox Finds her Calling (TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox Goes to Seatown (TV) *A Surprise for Mr. Tall (TV) *Hello, Pizza Express? (Mr. Busy) (TV) *Mr. Noisy the Music Man (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Muddle Goes Skating (TV) (cameo) *It's Very Noisy for Mr. Quiet (TV) (cameo) *What a Mess Little Miss Helpful (TV) (mentioned) Gallery LITTLE-MISS-CHATTERBOX1.PNG|Little Miss Chatterbox on the back cover of the Little Miss Books. Little Miss Chatterbox.PNG Little_miss_chatterbox_2A.PNG little_miss_chatterbox-3A.PNG Little-Miss-Chatterbox_4a.PNG Little_Miss_Chatterbox_5a.PNG Little-miss-chatterbox-6a.png Little_Miss_Chatterbox-7a.png|Little Miss Chatterbox sticker from 1996 LITTLE_MISS_CHATTERBOX_8A.png Little-miss-chatterbox-9a.png Little_Miss_Chatterbox-10A.png|What's more to say? Little-Miss-Chatterbox_11A.jpg Little_miss_chatterbox-12a.png|Hello how's it going? Artwork from the Mr. Men Show Little-Miss-Chatterbox.gif Miss_Chatterbox.jpg Chatterbox2.png Chatterbox3.png Chatterbox4.png Mme-Bavarde.jpg Screenshots IMG 1890.png IMG 1887.png IMG_2066.png IMG_2067.png IMG_2068.png IMG_2069.png IMG_2070.png IMG_2071.png IMG_2072.png IMG_2073.png IMG_2074.png IMG_2122.png IMG_2125.png IMG_2131.png IMG 1886.png IMG 3632.png IMG 3633.png vlcsnap-2018-04-28-19h57m06s540.png vlcsnap-2018-04-28-19h57m46s323.png Screensnaps (3759).png Screensnaps (3732).png Screensnaps (3727).png Screensnaps (3766).png Fussyandchatterbox.png Magicfussyandchatterbox.png Chatterboxfussyandmagic.png Knockknock.png Cleanupthoseashes.png Brokenglassslipper.png Mr. Rude Big Hat.PNG Mr. Stubborn Werewolf.PNG Little Miss Chatterbox and a squirrel.PNG Cooking Class.PNG 4PersonScare.png File:A_Surprise_for_Mr_Tall_16.jpg File:A_Surprise_for_Mr_Tall_17.jpg Merchandise Line Sticker 7.png|LINE Stickers Line Sticker 9.png|with Mr. Tickle Line Sticker 29.png See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Pink characters Category:Semi-circular characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with shoes Category:Blonde hair Category:No Visible Nose Category:Cottage characters Category:Characters named after Nouns